Back on her feet
by XZander
Summary: A fun-loving cat tells her story to a dog who was adopted, just how tough life can be when your owners abandons you. Please note- "Princess" was Grape's name before being adopted at the shelter.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1; Introduction  
**Chapter 1-1**  
"Hey Grape! What are you doing?" said Peanut as he walked into the kitchen.  
"Nothing much" Said Grape while trying to put the last pieces of the new puzzle their parents bought them together.  
"Just trying to put together this puzzle." Grape looked at the puzzle with a confused look.  
"I think there are some pieces missing, I only have 12 pieces left and only half the puzzle is finished."  
"How long have you been working on that thing?" Asked Peanut in somewhat of a mocking tone.  
"Longer than I should be." Replied Grape, not taking a liking to his tone.  
Peanut sat at the table that Grape was sitting at.  
"you know you never told us how you ended up in the animal shelter where we found you"  
Peanut had a curios look on his face as he watched Grape try to find a correct spot to place the puzzle piece he was holding. After a few seconds of thinking about the question, Grape began to tell her tale. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2;Grape  
**Chapter 2-1**  
Believe It or not, Grape had a home before the "perfect" one she is in now. It was in a quiet neighborhood with mostly old people and a few pets. She had her own room, and also had another pet living under the same roof, a dog, named "Lucky".  
It was evening and it was 2 weeks after Princesses first birthday. She walked up the stairs to the upper rooms where Lucky's and her rooms were. Merely to see how Lucky was doing, she walked into his room to find him laying on his bed, half asleep.  
Lucky is an Alaskan Malamute with brown eyes and always a smile on his face.  
"what have you been doing? Asked Princess.  
Lucky, at the sound of Princesses voice gets up from his bed and walks out the door without saying a word. He wasn't smiling.  
Princess was appalled. To see what was bothering him she walked back down the stairs to find him. She did. But not in a good condition. He was sitting at the dining room table, Face buried in his paws.  
Princess walked up to the table and sat down.  
"I've never seen you in this kind of mood before, what's wrong?  
"Mom and Dad care more about you than they do me. Nobody likes me and everybody likes you. They celebrate your birthday and completely forget about mine!"  
"Don't you dare say that! Mom and Dad love both of us the same and you know it! How could you even talk like that! They will plan your birthday when it comes around.  
"Would you shut up and listen! My birthday was 2 days ago! Are they that forgetful?!" Yelled Lucky.  
"Oh" Said Princess shocked.

"Don't worry about it. If they want a pet more like you then ill find a owner who wants someone like me. Goodbye."  
On that note he stood up and walked out the front door in the next room over. Princess was speechless. What is she supposed to do?  
What will happen to him?  
And worst of all.  
Will it be her fault.

**Chapter 2-2**

By this time it was dark and raining. Lucky has been gone for about 2 hours now.  
When she looked out the front door to find Lucky all she saw was darkness. She looked around and found a old umbrella sticking out of a vase near the window. She opened it up and walked outside. She new Lucky wouldn't have gone far from the house because she was sure that he would be to afraid and return home soon.  
But it was getting dark and Princess got more and more worried about Lucky.  
Until she found him. Lying on the side of the road, head against the pavement scars and bruises all over his body. She burst into tears, dropped the umbrella and ran as fast as she could to see if he's okay.  
As she was there, crying over him in the pouring rain, he managed to get a sentence out to her.  
"Princess…. I'm... Sorry for being Jealous of.. you. I guess I just let… my emotions… get the bet…ter of me…" At this point he passed out.  
Princess ran back home as fast as she could and alerted their parents where he was.  
They all got in the car and drove there, picked him up and drove straight to the veterinarian.  
Princess was waiting in the waiting room anxiously to see how Lucky is doing. When the father opened the door to the back and said "Good news, Lucky is going to be ok, but he has a fractured rib and mild head trauma. He should be up and running again in a few weeks. They said he was hit by a car. "Lucky" dog! " Princess felt relieved. Even more relieved when they said he would be up and running again soon.

**Chapter 2-3**

3 months later, the family has stayed together, but their finances haven't. They've moved into a single wide trailer in a not-so-friendly neighborhood and have had to cut back on spending when not necessary. They had about 500 dollars in there bank account which was just enough to pay their bills till their next paycheck came in.  
"Hey, Princess, can you run and get the mail for me?"  
"Sure thing Mom!"  
Princess walked across the street to retrieve the mail from their mailbox. When she gave the mail to her Mom, she started to look through it.  
She noticed one letter that caught her eye.  
She opened it, read a little bit and drewback.  
"What is it, Mom?" Asked Princess  
"This can't be right!" Said her Mom in a shocked tone.  
The father walked over to the table, took one look at the letter, and went and sat on the couch. With a blank expression on his face suggesting he was thinking.  
"What is it, Mom? Asked Princess, again.  
"Its Lucky's veterinary bill." Replyed Her Mom.  
"How much was it?" Princess said only halfway wanting to hear the answer.  
"$1599.97" Said her Mom in a slow, unsure tone.  
"We cant pay that!" shouted her Dad from in the living room.  
"What are we going to do? We only have $500 dollars in our bank account!" Said the Mom.  
"We need to start selling stuff, give them the 500 to stall them till we can get the money back up."  
"What about the groceries?"  
"That should hold us over for at least another month or so."  
"Well what about the dog and cat food? We only have 1 bag of each!"  
"I guess they'll just have to eat the table scraps to hold them over till we can afford to buy more."  
Lucky heard the commotion and walked out of his and Princesses shared bedroom.  
"Whats going on?" Lucky said halfway asleep.  
"Nothing. Just the bills came in." Replyed the Mom  
"Ok then, if you need me ill be in my bedroom. Lucky walked back to where he came from.

**Chapter 2-4**

"Whatever you do, don't let Lucky find out about his Veterinary bill. He would blame himself for all of this." Said the Mom to Princess and the father. "He would never let it down and he might think were mad at him"  
Princess was shocked at how quickly all of this unfolded right before her. One minute there going good and the bills are getting payed, the next minute the vet bill finally came in and installed utter chaos.  
"Is there anything I can do to help?" Asked Princess somberly  
"Well, we can't give you two an allowance for a little while, well at least until we get this straightened out. And second, you're both going to have to deal with leftovers for a little while. Until we can afford more pet food."  
"I think I can deal with that, I was getting bored of regular cat kibble anyway." Said Princess, trying to be re-assuring But then she wondered if she was trying to convince her Mom if it was ok, or herself.

**Chapter 2-5**

A few days later the debt was crippling the family. More arguments and fight broke out daily. The fights ranged from "No! we can't sell that!" to "Why don't you ever listen to me!".  
Princess couldn't handle it any more. So she walked out the front door to go sit near the road and think. Think, think, think, think, think, that's all a 1 and a half year old cat could do at a time like this. Besides run away. But she wasn't going to do that anytime soon. "Conditions out there are much worse than where I am today." Thought Princess.  
Just as she was about to walk back in, Felix, a neighbor cat, walks up to her and sits down beside her.  
"What's wrong?" asked Felix.  
"Oh, nothing. It's just my parents are really poor and can barely take care of us." Replied Princess.  
"At least they take care of you. When my parents don't have enough money to take care of me they just kick me out of the house and make me find my own food and shelter. Usually I just come back in a week or two and there doing good again and they'll take me in. But trust me. Id rather have barely any food then have no food and wonder when the next time you'll see some is. You should be grateful for how much your family does have." Explained Felix to Princess.  
"Wow. That must be tough for you. What is it like out roaming around?" said Princess Inquisitively.  
"Not like you'd expect. Most people think you just go around and find a random cardboard box to sleep in, with a conveniently placed trash can full of food in it. Well their completely wrong, and couldn't be more wrong. Some days I have to walk more than 5 miles to find a trashcan with a half a days worth of food in it. Then walk another 5 miles for a sip of water. Then fall asleep in a dark corner of an ally hoping I will live to see the next day. Trust me. You want to stay with your family." Said Felix.  
"whoa. I always thought of the city to be completely different. But I guess I was wrong." Said Princess.  
" just be grateful for what you have and you'll never be sad in your life….. By the way, do you have any leftovers I could have? I hadn't eaten in 3 days." Asked Felix  
"Oh! You poor thing! Ill go try to find something in the house for you. Be right back"  
Felix had a smile on his face as she walked away. Because he new he would have to go another 2 days before finding food.

**Chapter 2-6**

Princess walked into the house strait in the middle of another argument.  
She turned to the left and walked into the kitchen, grabbed a leftover pizza bread that she was going to eat that night and a chicken bone with a little bit of meat on it and walked out the door trying not to have her parents notice her.  
But they did. As she opened the door it got quiet, then her Moms voice saying "Princess… what are you doing?" Princess froze in fear. She turned around slowly to have her mother and father glaring at her.  
"I'm just taking some food to the neighbor cat, his parents kicked him out and he hasn't eaten in 3 days."  
"Princess, that is a very nice act of you, but we need every ounce of food we can get. We only have $300 dollars left to pay of the veterinary bill for Lucky"  
"But I just…" Princess was cut off when Lucky walked in the room.  
"What veterinary bill?" Lucky asked.  
"Oh God, this just gets worse and worse…" Princess thought  
"Well? Which veterinary bill? Why doesn't anyone ever tell me anything!"  
"Lucky, calm down, it's the one about that time we brought you to the vet because of you getti…. Because of the accident that one night." Said the Mom  
"So the reason were starving here is because of me?"  
"No! Its not your fault! We didn't have insurance at that time and its all our fault! You didn't mean to get hit!" The mother tried to explain.  
"I've heard enough, I'm leaving. And this time I'm not coming back."  
"No! Don't leave! You remember what happened last time!" Said Princess " I have never felt that helpless about a situation before, and if I go through that kind of emotional trauma before I wouldn't be able to handle it! And worst of all you could die this time, you may not be as Lucky as last time!"  
"Then that would be 1 less pet for Mom and Dad to pay for. I'm leaving."  
Lucky walked out the door, Leaving all of them shocked and stunned. They knew he would react. But not like that.  
It was apparent to everyone on their street he wasn't in a good mood. When he was walking on the sidewalk away from the house, he saw Felix sitting in the grass still waiting for the food he was looking forward for. Felix turned his head when he heard someone coming. He recognized Lucky from looking in the window at his house.  
"You must be Lucky, Princess tells me a lot about you. Please to meet y-"  
At that point Lucky grabbed Felix's collar and yanked him closer to him.  
"If you hurt Princess in any way while I'm gone so help me I will hunt you down like a rabbit and tear you limb from limb."  
Felix was shocked, he never heard any stories about Lucky being violent.  
Lucky then threw Felix down on the grass where he was sitting before. And walked further down the sidewalk.  
"Something must have happened in their trailer…" thought Felix, adjusting his collar  
A few minutes later Princess walked out the door with the food she gathered earlier. She walked up to Felix and ask what happened because he looked somewhat stunned while lying on the grass.  
"What happened" asked princess  
"……what?.. Oh. Nothing just… thinking.." said Felix still staring off into space.  
"Well, I brought the food out. Just had to convince my parents to let me." Said Princess  
"Oh, Thank you." Felix said while taking a bite out of the pizza bread. "I haven't had a decent meal in a while."  
They sat down in the grass together, and a few seconds later princess asked  
"Hey,you know what lucky looks like right? did you see him pass by here a few minutes ago?  
"Yeah he did. He didn't… seem… in too good of a mood when he came by though, is something wrong?"  
"Yeah, a couple months ago he was hit by a car and are still paying the bill for the vet. And he thinks its his fault were all suffering. But its not, he couldn't have stopped it."  
"Hmm.. well, thanks for the meal and I might see you around the neighborhood every once and a while. Till' next time. Bye" Then Felix got up and started walking down the street.  
"Bye"  
Princess stayed laying on the grass for a couple minutes after Felix left Just wondering what could happen next, wondering if Lucky will return, wondering if he's ok, wondering where he is, Just laying down thinking about these questions.  
As she approached her front door she could hear arguing inside, It didn't surprise her much, but it just started getting old.  
Her life was falling down around her. It just made her so.. angry.  
She opened the door, walked in and slammed the door shut so hard one of the door latches came off the wall.  
Princess didn't know what to do, she didn't know what her parents would think, or if they would find out.  
So she just left it as It was. She walked through the kitchen to her room, instead of the living room where her parents were arguing. But she was soon stopped by the sound of the husband yelling "Stop arguing! I'm going to go work the night shift at work, we need the extra money!"  
He stormed toward the front door.  
Princess felt it coming, so she stayed low toward the wall so he wouldn't see her, He pushed the door open with all his might. And to princesses regret, the bottom hinge fell off too, right at the moment he pushed the door, it swung open then fell strait on the hood of his old car. One corner breaking the windshield.  
It was silent as the father stood in the doorway  
He turned around slowly and saw Princess cowering in a corner. Almost in tears.  
"THAT'S IT! IVE HAD IT WITH YOU! ALL YOU DO IS CAUSE MORE MISSERY IN THIS HOUSE! "  
At that he ran over to princess, held her up by the collar, ripped the collar off, slightly hurting her neck.  
He got in there other, even older car, threw princess in the back seat. Started the car, and started driving.  
Princess was silent most of the trip. But about 20 minutes into it she said "Im… Sorry…it was an accident…"  
The father kept driving and didn't answer to her.  
She lowered her head, then looked out the window, they were at a stop light and the SUV beside them had a jack Russell in it with a child, the dog was laying on his back, and the child was scratching his stomach while they both laughed.  
Princess lowered her head again.  
"Why can't I just be in a normal family… Hmm I wonder where he's taking me?" She thought. "To the pound? Or… to be put down…"  
She didn't want to think about it.

**Chapter 2-7**

About 5 minutes later they stopped. It was behind an old BP gas station in a part of town she didn't recognize. He turned around to look at her. She had tears in her eyes.  
"I'm sorry, but we just can't take care of you anymore. Every day I wake up thinking "We are slowly starving our pets" and we were. We just hope you find a better place."  
At that note he unlocked the door, and said "Get out"  
"But I don't have anywhere to-""GET OUT"  
Princess began to cry again. She had never felt this helpless since the incident with Lucky.  
She got out slowly. And as she was closing the door she said "…Goodbye…".  
The car drove away and she fell on the ground crying. Too many things have gone wrong. Will she ever find a home? And if she doesn't… how long will it be until she dies…

She spent the night under a dumpster at the gas station where her father left her. She wondered if she would ever see her family again.  
It was early the next morning, luckily it didn't rain the whole night.  
She walked around the city in search of food. All she found was some other stray cats, and just to be frank, they weren't that nice.  
After a day of searching the sun finally set. Princesses stomach was growling stronger than ever before.  
"Felix was right, Id rather have barely any food than wonder when the next time I will see some is."  
She leaned up against the dumpster Just as a car pulled up. Princess was afraid of strangers she didn't know. The guy driving opened his door and got out of his car, looked around then scratched his head and got back in and drove off.  
She wondered what he was doing here, but it didn't matter to her eventually. She just needed something to eat. As the car started to drive off he slammed on the brakes. He got out of the car again when he saw Princess leaning up against the dumpster. He had a sad look on his face.

**Chapter 2-8**

"Aww, are you lost?" said the stranger  
"w- well I did something wrong on- accident and they abandoned me…" The thought of it again made tears come to her eyes.  
"Well, I cant take you in, but I was driving home from the grocery store and stopped by to get some gas when I stumbled upon you. I have a bag of dog biscuits in the back for my dog, you can have some if you want, I mean, if you like them.  
"Trust me. Ill take any food I can get right now!"  
"Well good then, ill go get some. Be right back."  
Princess leaned up against the dumpster again as he went to his car to retrieve the biscuits. The sound of food made her stomach ache again.  
"here you go!" The stranger hands princess 4 dog biscuits. "Well, try one!" the stranger gave her a smile witch calmed her nerves a little bit.  
She took a bite and wondered why they didn't call them "Cat biscuits"  
"Th-these are delicious! Thank you so much!" She took another bite of her first dog biscuit.  
"That's great, Now if you don't mind I have to go home. My dogs probably worried sick!"  
On that, the stranger departed to his car and left.  
A few seconds after he turned onto the main road from the gas station, princess heard a snickering kind of voice from the woods behind the gas station say "Hehehe, look what we have here"  
Princess was frightened by the voice and turned around as fast as she could to be met by 2 roughened up dogs, one with a massive scar on his right upper leg and another one with blood dripping from his mouth.  
"I don't want any trouble, please! Just take the dog biscuits!" said princess cowering in fear.  
"HA! Do you seriously think we want that "Doggy treat" S***?!"  
"Well. Yeah, what else?" said princess innocently  
"She just doesn't get it does she?" said the first dog  
"Sure doesn't boss." Said the second dog  
"Fang will be pleased with our find, we will have a feast. Now, all we have to do is catch the stupid thing!"  
They ran from both directions toward poor princess pushed up against the cold dumpster  
"I got her!" the first dog said as he dove for her. Princess just jumped over him and landed on his head.  
The second dog was a little more lucky, he dove with both paws outstretched and caught Princess by the neck and shoved her against the dumpster.  
"Now, are we going to have to do this the hard way or the easy way?" Said the dog that caught princess.  
"i- *Cough* Easy!" said Princess under her breath.  
"Good, Now follow us or will we have to knock you out."  
"Ill follow…"  
"Good, and remember, if you try to escape we might just have lunch, instead of dinner. If you know what I mean." The two dogs laugh.  
They started to walk into the woods, shortly followed by the helpless little purple cat walking behind, carefully making sure not to forget her newly-acquired dog biscuits.

She moves one up to her mouth to take a bite, but instead the second dog grabbed it and threw it on the ground a few feet away from Princess.  
Princess began to cry.  
"Will you shut up?! You're annoying him with that incessant crying! Can't you see!"

Obviously, that didn't help Princess hold back the tears; she kept crying but didn't make as much noise.  
Soon they approached this old abandoned shack with a couple of other dogs talking to each other outside of the shack.  
As the two dogs, followed by Princess approached the shack, all the dogs stopped talking and turned their heads toward the "Catch of the day" Some licked their lips, others gave a thumbs up to the 2 dogs.  
Every step closer to that shack seemed like every step closer to death. She new it would be over soon, and tried not to think about it too much for fear of crying even harder.

She lowered her head as she walked into the shack, which apparently held Fang, Which is what Princess remembered, was their leader.  
She lifted her head to see who this "Fang" was.

She Couldn't believe her eyes.

**Chapter 2-9**

"Lucky?" Princess was baffled.  
Lucky turned around from the throne made out of bones he was sitting in.  
"… Princess?.."  
The shack and everyone around it was silent. Dead silent.  
"Whoa whoa whoa whoa! Hold on a second. You know this cat?!" said the first dog.  
Lucky was shocked and confused at the same time  
"I- er…. I… no, I don't know her."  
"But you said her name was princess." Said the first dog  
"uh…. By princess I mean.. She's.. uhh.. Beautiful! We can't eat her; she should be a servant helping prepare the meals with the others."  
Princess was more confused than shocked at this point. So many questions were going through her head right now. How did Lucky get in that position, was he helping her, or just trying to get back at her by making her a servant?  
While thinking about all of this. Lucky stood up and announced that there will be no feast for tonight.  
All the dogs let out a shallow "Aww" at the same time.  
"And for you, princess, come to the back with me, I want to talk about things" said Lucky.  
Lucky got up and motioned for Princess to come back with him.

The two dogs that caught her began to walk out of the shack.  
"Man, I bet he's just taking her back there so he can eat her himself!" said the first dog.  
"Well, I guess its back to the trash cans for our food now."

Meanwhile, in the backroom of the shack.  
"Lucky! Where have you been! I've been worried sick about you!"  
Princess jumped on Lucky and tackled him to the ground.  
"I thought something terrible happened to you!"  
"Not quite, you see, when I left the house, I walked into the city, where I was ambushed by 3 dogs from out of the nearby ally way, they forced me to tell where I was from and what gang I was in, even though im not in a gang, they forced to tell me if I knew any cats. But that did it for me. I wasn't about to tell those slobs about any of my friends, and wasn't about to tell them about you.  
There was one dog holding my neck from behind and two others in front interrogating me.  
I got so mad, I took the guy holding me, grabbed his arm and flipped him over my back onto the pavement. Then I faced the other two guys. They were impressed, they said that I could join their club. They promised food, and shelter so I though "What could I lose?" I never thought that I would be in charge of ordering the deaths of innocent animals for food. I didn't want it like this, I just wanted shelter and food.

"Then why don't you resign from the position?" asked Princess.  
"because if I do, they think I'm planning something, and then my life would be worse than it was before I joined."  
"Well, then escape! Don't tell them you're leaving."  
"That is-" then they heard a loud BANG followed by the dogs that were outside screaming "RUN!"  
Princess and Lucky ran outside to see what was going on, and instead of an answer they see dogs lying unconscious everywhere. There is some sort of hazy smoke lurking around, it must have been a gas grenade that made the BANG, then everything started to get darker, until eventually their vision went black. Next thing they know there in a van in separate containers with at least 10 other dogs howling, barking, and screaming for help.  
"Princess, are you awake yet?" asked Lucky in the container next to Princesses  
"I am now, what happened?" Asked princess  
"Apparently someone caught us and is now bringing us to the pound, or to the shelter or something."  
"What will happen to us?" Princess Asked.  
"If we go to the pound, after a week to a couple weeks they'll put us down. But if we go to the shelter well stay there until someone adopts us." Replied Lucky. "But im afraid we might be going to the pound."  
Just then the van stopped and the door opened  
Everyone was quietly looking out to the person who opened the door. He had a sad look on his face, as if he didn't want this to happen… He looked up at the places name they stopped at. He read "Johnny's Pound and Adoption"  
Everyone was still quietly staring at the employee.  
"I hate to see poor animals going into there. Nobody ever adopts from there and you'll all be dead for sure.. I don't like that."  
He sat down on the sidewalk with his face in his hands.  
"Uhhg…" He stood back up and looked at all the dogs and the cat. "ok, you got to promise not to kill me if I set you free. Got that?" All the animals shook their head yes " If you want to be adopted there is a animal shelter just down the street from here, otherwise you can go back to the woods.  
He then proceeded to open the cage doors and 1 by 1 all the pets leaped out with joy and ran down the street, some turning off into alleys and other walking the opposite way.

**Chapter 2-10**

Lucky ran down the street as fast as he could, but soon stopped when he noticed Princess wasn't following.  
"Well come on! We have to get out of here!"  
"But what if I want a home? Should I go to the shelter?" Princess thought for a second.  
"You do whatever you think is right, I have to go back to the woods."  
On that note Lucky left. Princess was alone.  
"Well, I need to remember what Felix told me. "It's better to have barely any food rather than wonder when the next time you'll see some is." I guess im going to the shelter."  
Princess walked over to the shelter down the street and knocked on the door.  
A female worker came to the door and picked Princess up and held her in her arms  
"Ohh. You poor thing! You look like you haven't eaten in days! Come here, well take you in. You look like you need some taking care of."  
This is the first time Princess has felt wanted in a very long time. And she could get used to it.  
Princess was happy.  
And that's all she needed right now. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3; Meeting up.

**Chapter 3-1**  
"Whoa, I never knew your life was so… messed up before we brought you home. Well, what happened after that?" Peanut asked  
"Well, they just brought me to the vet to see if there was anything wrong with me, they had to make sure before they let me in the same room with the other cats. It was kind of crowded in my cage, but I hoped I wouldn't be there long." Started grape.  
"A few days later it was normal for 2 meals a day and let out once every couple hours, when dad and mom were at the counter everybody was somewhat quiet, they knew somebody was going to be adopted, we could just tell by the look on their face. After a few minutes of looking at other pets they got around to my cage and bent down and said "Hey there, you look like you'll be a great play-mate for our dog" The thought of another dog made me quiver. She stood back up and told the employee that she wanted to let me out for a little while to look more. So she opened the cage and, very scared, I walked out and they slowly picked me up and held me in their arms."  
"So the next thing I know they place me back down and walked me over to the counter, which I haven't seen since I first came in. I sat down on one of the chairs as they signed some stuff."  
"Do you need a collar for her?" The vet asked as they finished up the paperwork.  
"We have some cat ones over here, there free if you adopt a pet. so have a look around!"  
" They picked one out and walked over to where I was sitting, they unbuckled my old one and put the new, more comfortable one on. Then they brought me home in their car. You remember that don't you?" Asked Grape.

"yeah, I remember, I was so happy to see a new friend that I tackled you." Replied peanut  
"Yeah, I would have ripped you up with my claws if your parents hadn't told me on the car ride back how gentle you were." Peanut and Grape laughed  
Peanut grabbed a puzzle piece and found the spot for it.  
"Hah! I got one!" Yelled peanut  
"I was wondering where that one went…"  
**Knock! knock! knock!**

"Hmm, must be the door. Ill go get it!" Peanut walked up to the door.

**Chapter 3-2**  
Peanut unlocked the door and opened it up to find Fox and Max. Standing in the doorway.  
"Oh hey fox, what are you doing up this early? It's like 7 O'clock in the morning." He was going to say the same thing to max, but then he realized that it was completely normal for him.  
"Bill (His dad) wanted to make pancakes this morning, I invited max over to eat some too but then I realized we didn't have any flour. Do you have any I could borrow? We were really looking forward to them…" said fox letting out an eager smile at peanut. Max was just standing beside him waiting for the answer too.  
"Sure, let me check my pantry, In the meantime come on in and sit down." Peanut said, leaving the door open for them and turning around to go to the pantry.  
Peanut started rummaging through the Pantry as Max and Fox sat down at the table with grape and the puzzle.  
"I can't find any in here. We must have just ran out. I'll go ask my dad" Peanut walked into the next room over.  
"Hey Grape. How's it going?" Said max as he sat in the chair beside Grape. Fox sat in the last chair left that nobody was sitting in.  
"Oh, hey Max. I was just thinking about all I've went through to get where I am today. All the times I could have been killed to get to relative safety."  
"Is that what you were talking about before we came over?" Asked max.  
Peanut walked back in the room.  
"Dad said he has to go to Wal-mart to get some more. He plans on making Chicken dumplings for lunch, so he needs some more anyway. You guys can stay over here if you want, it won't take too long for him to get back from the store." Peanut said as he walked back into the room and sat back down at the table. 

**Chapter 3-3**

"So what have you guys been up to lately?" Peanut asked after he sat back down at the table after getting a Capri-Sun from the fridge.

"Oh nothing much, we were just wondering the same thing about you." Max replied, scooting his chair silently ever so closer toward Grape.

Peanut shot Max a hateful frown, Max shot Grape a loving smile, Grape shot max a confused look, Max shot Peanut a reply to his frown, Grape shot peanut a death stare and Fox shot the cookie jar a quizzical look.

"Anyway-" Peanut started off

"We were just telling each other about some stories. Do you have any you want to share?"

Max started talking, "Oh! I have a lot of stori---""I was talking to Fox."

Peanut interrupted.

Max shot Peanut another glare before Fox noticed Peanut had asked him something.

"Oh, I don't think my life is that big of a deal. I don't think its that exciting." Fox took another sip of the Capri-Sun Peanut had handed him.

"come on! Tell us! We want to know, and it will pass the time when my dads away." Peanut longed to hear more about fox.

"Ok fine."


End file.
